


never tell me the odds

by joshllyman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Other, Polyamory, there are a lot of star wars references, they watch empire strikes back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: Everyone said it would never last.They said not to mix business with pleasure. They said having three in a relationship would never work. They said the idea would never take off.And they were all wrong.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	never tell me the odds

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't been able to stop thinking about kurodaisuga today so please enjoy

Everyone said it would never last.

They said not to mix business with pleasure. They said having three in a relationship would never work. They said the idea would never take off.

And they were all wrong.

Koushi’s mornings are always insanely busy, but doubly so when they’ve got an order for three dozen cupcakes to fill. Daichi runs back and forth between the kitchen and the floor, taking orders, helping Koushi when he can, and generally being an all around amazing human being. Koushi pauses the mixer for half a moment to steal a kiss and Daichi’s nose ends up covered in powdered sugar.

“Messy,” Koushi says, wiping it off with their finger. They poke at Daichi’s lips; he parts them without a second thought and curls his tongue around the digit.

“Good thing I’ve got you to help clean up,” Daichi says, and then he’s off doing something else and Koushi has to put the mixer down altogether to go wash their hands.

Tetsurou pokes his head in after the lunch rush. “Took a call this morning for an order for next week,” he says. The three dozen cupcakes have been baked, frosted, and sent on their way, so Koushi has half a moment to breathe. Tetsurou wraps his arms around their waist and kisses their cheek.

Koushi turns their head to catch his lips. “As long as it’s not Thursday, that’s alright,” they say against his mouth. “Thursday we’ve got that big order for the elementary school.”

“That’s what I thought, but I wanted to confirm,” Tetsurou says. “It’s for Tuesday, so I’ll call back and schedule.”

“Where would I be without you?” Koushi questions, and Tetsurou chuckles and kisses them again.

“Working, probably.”

“Hmm, that is true. Get out of my kitchen.”

“On my way.”

“Tell Daichi to take a goddamn break if you see him.”

“I’ll give it my best shot.”

Koushi watches the way his hips swing as he leaves the kitchen and smiles to themself. It feels like a million years ago they found themself pining over Tetsurou even as they pined over Daichi, watching as Daichi fell in love with Tetsurou, too, and thinking there was no way they’d ever figure out a solution to their predicament. They remember the feelings being so overwhelming at the time. Now they’re a blip on the radar, a tiny blemish on their otherwise spotless record.

Koushi’s not prone to metaphorical thinking, but they consider the way their relationship is a bit like the cupcakes their bakery is famous for. Cupcakes need several different ingredients to be perfect: sweet components, like sugar, bitter components, like cocoa, and dry components to hold them all together. Their relationship wouldn’t be the same if it were just two of them: Koushi and Daichi, Koushi and Tetsurou, Daichi and Tetsurou. All three of them are necessary for the perfect balance.

Tetsurou finally coaxes Daichi into sitting for a few moments by sitting on him, and as Koushi passes them by on their way to the floor they’re talking quietly to each other. They fall mysteriously silent when they catch sight of Koushi.

“What are you two planning?” Koushi questions, a smile playing over their lips.

Tetsurou winks. “Dinner surprise.”

“You’re not thinking sexy sushi again, are you?”

Daichi laughs loudly even as Tetsurou goes red. “We all agreed not to talk about that again,” he murmurs, barely audible over Daichi’s raucous mirth.

“Some rules were made to be broken, Tetsu, you know that. Don’t work too hard.”

Koushi fills the cases over and over, greets customers whenever they can, ensures Daichi isn’t being too hard on their newly hired cashier. When the clock turns to six and they finally turn their sign from open to closed, Koushi settles against the counter with a relieved sigh.

Daichi unties their apron for them and then works his fingers into the spots of Koushi’s back he knows are tightest. Koushi’s head droops forward, allowing themself to feel tired the way they try to ignore in the last few hours of the day.

“Home?” Daichi asks, taking Koushi by the waist and turning them around.

“Home,” Koushi agrees.

They coax Tetsurou away from the accounts payable and the finance logs and trudge upstairs to the apartment above the bakery. Daichi has prepared a dinner fit for kings: takeaway pizza from the shop down the road. Daichi and Tetsurou bicker quietly over which movie to watch until Koushi slips between them and puts on  _ The Empire Strikes Back _ without consulting either of them. Neither of them complain, though. Koushi drapes the extra-large blanket they’d crocheted back in college over all three of them and settles in the middle of the two of them, the pizza balanced carefully on their lap. Tetsurou drapes his arm around Koushi’s shoulders. Daichi’s thighs are flush against theirs. He leans in and kisses their cheek.

“Good choice,” he whispers.

Koushi hums as Tetsurou echoes the sentiment. “I knew neither of you would turn down ogling Harrison Ford for an evening.”

“This could be a fun poly squad Halloween costume,” Tetsurou muses. “I’d be Han Solo, obviously--”

“You don’t even have the right hair color,” Daichi interrupts.

Tetsurou continues without acknowledging him. “Koushi could be Luke, and Daichi, I think you’d make the perfect Leia.”

Daichi raises an eyebrow. “Explain, please.”

Tetsurou and Koushi look at each other, then at Daichi. “Tiddies,” they say together, and all three of them dissolve into giggles.

Koushi can practically recite the opening scroll by heart, so they don’t bother silencing their boyfriends until the camera cuts to Hoth. Even then, they don’t mind the little comments, the whispers of “gay!” every time Luke and Han look at each other, the chorus of boos that resounds through the living room when Darth Vader appears. The pizza is consumed and the box is set on a table to the side to be dealt with later. Koushi rearranges so they place their feet in Daichi’s lap and settle into Tetsurou’s embrace.

“Oh sure, give me the stinky end,” Daichi teases.

“Shh,  _ Star Wars _ ,” Tetsurou says. Koushi can picture the exact mischievous smile on his face as he says it. 

Daichi rolls his eyes and stops arguing.

Tetsurou quotes lines under his breath. Daichi makes lightsaber noises out of the corner of his mouth. Koushi relishes in the time they spend together, the comfortable way they rest together at the end of the day.

They suppose that everyone who told them it wouldn’t work didn’t know Daichi and Tetsurou the way Koushi does. The goodness that radiates from both of them, the stubbornness deep down in their bones, the determination to accomplish whatever they set out to do. These are the things Koushi loves most about them, and the glue that holds them all together.

Daichi knocks Koushi’s feet out of his lap when the Falcon races through the asteroid field. He gives a look to Koushi, like he knows what’s coming.

Koushi chuckles to themself as Threepio shows up on the screen and does their best impression along with the golden droid. “Sir, the odds of successfully navigating an asteroid field are approximately 3,720 to one!”

“Never tell me the odds!” shouts Han Solo, and Daichi and Tetsurou both say the line along with him.

Koushi muses over this as the movie progresses. It seems an apt motto for their relationship. Maybe the costume idea wasn’t all that far off.

Daichi begins to nod off somewhere around the time Han and Leia arrive at Bespin, and he’s snoring by the time Luke and Darth Vader have their epic showdown. Tetsurou wraps his arms around Koushi’s waist and tucks his chin onto their shoulder.

“I don’t know why he fusses so much about movie choice when he can’t stay awake through a whole movie anyway,” he murmurs. Koushi giggles and places one finger against Tetsurou’s lips.

“Shh,  _ Star Wars _ ,” they say, echoing his words from earlier.

The shouting from the speakers as Luke falls to near-death rouses Daichi, and he manages to sit up and watch the last ten minutes or so with his arms crossed over his chest. When the credits roll Koushi pulls the blanket off of them.

“Bedtime,” they decide firmly.

“I want to watch  _ Return of the Jedi _ now,” Tetsurou whines.

Koushi shakes their head. “Tomorrow, or this weekend. You need the sleep, come on.”

He’s eventually convinced to unfurl himself from the couch. Daichi leans heavily on his shoulder as the three of them make their way to bed, where Tetsurou takes the middle. For being the tallest of the three of them, he always manages to make himself small when they’re laying together, small enough that Daichi can stretch out the way he wants to and Koushi never feels like they’re fighting for space. 

Daichi’s snoring within ten minutes, and Tetsurou follows shortly thereafter. Koushi looks over at the two of them, tangled together so thoroughly that they can barely tell where one begins and the other ends, and feels such happiness swell within them that they fear it might overwhelm them. Everything worked out perfectly for them, they muse, their chest tight with the feeling. They spat in the face of every critic they ever had.

Everyone said it would never last, but Koushi looked them in the eye and said “never tell me the odds.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from empire strikes back, as you can probably tell  
> thanks as always to my team  
> links to socials in my profile


End file.
